Dawn of a New Clan: Book One: The Darkness
by CupcakesandCats17
Summary: Meet Silverstar, Hawkfeather, Moonmist, and Skyflight: four cats who are racing away from their clans to survive on their own. Though all of that will change when a new cat with strange abilities appears... By Tori's friend Kylie who gave us permission
1. Warrior Friendship

"I'm hungry" yelled Moonmist.  
>"Well I'm sorry. I can't do much for you because you ate up all the mice from our hunting yesterday!" Skyflight stated<br>"Don't sass me! If you do ever again, I'll eat your other ear off!" Moonmist threatened.  
>"Whatever. I've already been through enough pain caused from my mate and that badger attack that I don't want to talk about."<br>"UGHHHHHH! Why can't Silverstar and Hawkfeather hurry up with the hunting!" Moonmist moaned.  
>"Well if you had gone with them the hunting would have been much faster." Skyflight pointed out.<br>"But I wanted to make sure you were protected from any other attacks. See that's what friends do."  
>"Well, I already know your a good friend so you don't need to state it. So how about we try not to eat each other while we wait for Silverstar and Hawkfeather to return from the hunt." Skyflight said.<br>(MEANWHILE)  
>"Phew, that wasn't hard at all! 4 rats, 3 mice, and 2 squirrels. I'm sure that will satisfy Moonmist's huge appetite." Silverstar said approvingly.<br>(COMING FROM THE BUSHES-*RUSTLE* *SWISH* *HARD TO HEAR PURRS*)  
>"Moonpaw is that you?" Silverstar asked.<br>(NO ANSWER)  
>"Hello?" Silverstar said whimpering a growl.<br>"HHHH-EEEE-LLL-LLL-OOOO?" The voice said quietly.  
>"Who are you?" Silverstar demanded.<br>"None of your business!" The voiced hissed.  
>"Don't make me come in there after you!" Silverstar yelled.<br>"Why don't you, unless you're to scared." The voice taunted.  
>"Then I will!" Silverstar said as she leaped toward the bush.<br>All of a sudden a rouge she-cat darted out of the bush and ran under Silverstar's leap.  
>"Hey! I thought you said you wanted to fight!" Silverstar said angrily.<br>"I did...till I saw I was out numbered." The she-cat stated.  
>Hawkfeather stood to the left of the she-cat ready to attack.<br>"Don't bother. If she doesn't attack us then there is no reason to fight." Silverstar mentioned.  
>"Hmmph, fine." Hawkfeather said unsatisfied.<br>"Thank you for that wise decision...but I do ask a favor of you." The she-cat said.  
>"Why should we help you?" Hawkfeather questioned.<br>"I don't know, but I still am asking for your help." The she-cat whimpered.  
>"What is the favor." Silverstar sighed.<br>"Please escort me out of the forest. After that I don't care if you drop me in a river afterwards. I just need to get out of this forest ASAP!"  
>"Fine. But I can't promise my friends will have the same feelings about this as me." Silverstar said.<br>"Yeah. So I'd be careful of what you say around them. I wouldn't want to get on their bad sides." Hawkfeather stated.  
>"I will do my best." The she-cat said.<br>"Before we go, we need to know your name so when we go back to our camp we can explain why you're with us." Silverstar mentioned.  
>"I'm Timetwister. May I know your names?" Timetwister said.<br>"I'm Hawkfeather and that's Silverstar." Hawkfeather mewed.  
>"Wonderful. It's a pleasure to meet such kind souls after what I've been through. Now, let's get going." Timetwister smiled.<br>"Yes, let's go." Silverstar agreed.  
>"Yes." Hawkfeather followed.<p> 


	2. Back With the Group

"WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY WITH MY FOOD!" screamed Moonmist while running around in circles.  
>"Calm down my friend, they'll be here soon. (I hope)" Skyflight murmured.<br>"WE'RE BACK!" Hawkfeather announced over Moonmist's loud panic.  
>"YAY FOOD!" Moonmist cried as she trampled over Silverstar to get to the food.<br>(*MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNCH*)  
>"I'm still hungry." Moonmist pouted.<br>(*LOOKS AT TIMETWISTER*)  
>"You brought me a cat! Come here my kitty!" Moonmist said crazed.<br>"Whoa, stay away from me you crazed cat!" Timetwister stuttered as she backed away from Moonmist  
>"No Moonmist! Cats are not prey. Bad Moonmist!" Skyflight scolded.<br>"Hmmph, fine I won't." Moonmist said as her stomach growled. "But what will fill my empty stomach?"  
>"Really? I mean, really? You just ate 4 rats, 3 mice, and 1 squirrel and you're still hungry!" Timetwister said, rage building. "I mean, when I was banned from my clan the most I ate in a week was two baby mice and a have eaten bird, yet you have the nerve to say your hungry!"<br>"Ummmmmmm..." Skyflight, Moonmist, Hawkfeather said in unison.  
>"Wait what just happened?" Silverstar said rubbing her forehead.<br>"Ugghhhhh, you disgust me. When you are on your own and your friends are all on there own adventures you'll be left to starve beacuase you have no dignity..." Timetwister said panting from her rage.  
>"I...I...I never thought of it that way!" Moonmist said eyes watering.<br>Skyflight, Silverstar, and Hawkfeather stared in silence.  
>"Ummmmm...I think I'll be leaving now..." Timetwister whimpered as she turned around.<br>"But, what about the favor...?" asked Hawkfeather.  
>"I think I've done enough damage. Farewell..." Timetwister said as she walked away.<br>"So..." Silverstar said to fill the silence.  
>"Well, I guess we better get going now." Skyflight said.<br>"Yeah..." Moonmist said looking as if nothing had happened.  
>"Well then, we're off!" Silverstar said with a little bit of pain in her voice.<p> 


	3. After Her Now

(*WALKING* *CREEPY NOISES*)  
>"Ummmm...does anyone else feel a bit queasy?" asked Skyflight.<br>"Nope, I live for this type of adventure." Hawkfeather said.  
>"Guys...do you think Timetwister will be alright on her own..." asked Moonmist.<br>"No, that's why we're going after her and also so i can slap her silly to knock some sense into her." Hawkfeather said shaking her paw.  
>"Well, if we all agree on Hawkfeather's decisions then we should get going. Who knows how far she's gone by now." Silverstar said.<br>"Yeah, and I need to save all my energy to slap hard across the face." Hawfeather said.  
>"Man Hawkfeather, this is the most you've spoken in like years." Stated Skyflight.<br>"Very true." Moonmist agreed.  
>"..." Hawkfeather stared with a cold look.<br>"Then we're off...again!" Silverstar said with even more enthusiasm.  
>(MEANWHILE)<br>"HUFF...HUFF...HUFF...I'm not going to make it...I hope the same fate doesn't meet Silverstar, Hawkfeather, and they're friends...oh please Starclan have mercy on them. Bye...world..." Timetwister whispered as her eyes slowly shut.  
>(BACK WITH THE GROUP)<br>"Alright does anyone have the scent of Timetwister yet?" Silverstar questioned in a stern voice.  
>"Her smell is so distinctive I would have not missed it for miles." Moonmist said looking at a caterpillar.<br>"MOONMIST! PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING!" Silverstar screamed.  
>"Do you want badgers tofind us Silverstar? Because you're doing a pretty good job." Skyflight said not looking pleased.<br>"Sorry...SKYFLIGHT WATCH OUT!" Silverstar yelled.  
>"What" Skyflight said before getting slashed and yanked off her feet by a badger.<br>"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Hawkfeather yelled as she bit into the flesh of the badger and struck blood. The badger lay lifeless on the ground at Hawkfeather's feet.  
>"Skyflight are you ok? Do you need a medicine cat?" Moonmist said.<br>"She is the medicine cat!" Silverstar shouted.  
>"We're all going to die!" Moonmist said running around in circles.<br>"Calm down!" Hawkfeather yelled slapping Moonmist across the face.  
>"RUN!" Silverstar said as a group of badgers started attacking them.<br>"GET AWAY!" a voice howled as it pounced upon the main leader badger. "You're going to pay for what you've done!"  
>"Is that...Timetwister?!" Hawkfeather said.<br>The leader badger collapsed as the cat leaped from it's back.  
>"Hiya friends...did you miss me?! Because I missed you!" Timetwister said smiling.<br>"Welcome to the group Timetwister!" Moonmist said and hugged her.  
>"Well, we have to cut this welcome short...your friend here may soon dye of loss of blood. Luckily I know just the herbs to heal her!<p> 


	4. Help the Med Cat!

"Skyflight...do you hear me?!" Timetwister yelled in Skyflight's ear.  
>"You're a fluffy pink unicorn!" Skyflight said half dreaming.<br>"..." Timetwister stared.  
>"Step out of the way, I know how to fix this.." Hawkfeather said as she slapped Skyflight across the face.<br>"HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP!?" Timetwister yelled.  
>"Hmmph" Hawkfeather answered.<br>"ok, all we have to do is wait for Moonmist, and Silverstar to return from there herb hunt. Let's hope they hurry before you end up slapping Skyflight to death." Timetwister said grinding her teeth.  
>(MEANWHILE)<br>"MOONMIST DON'T LET GO WHATEVER YOU DO!" Silverstar yelled down at the Moonmist dangling from the cliff.  
>"I won't but I don't know about how strong this tree root is...HELP!" Moonmist said.<br>"I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do, ughhh if only Hawkfeather were here she'd know what to do...wait a minute that's it!" Silverstar exclaimed.  
>(BACK WITH SKYFLIGHT)<br>"Hawkfeather, why do you have such a big noes...I mean I could put my paw up there see." Skyflight said as she stuck her paw up Hawkfeather's nose.  
>"WHAT THE F**K SKYFLIGHT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!..." Hawkfeather said as Timetwister blew some sleeping herbs into her mouth. "I think I'm going to take a nap..."<br>"That should help." Timetwister said with a grin.  
>(MOONMIST'S PREDICAMENT)<br>"Thanks for helping me up Silverstar!" Moonmist smiled.  
>"No problemo buddy!" Silverstar laughed.<br>"The best part is on the side of the cliff there were these really nice caterpillars that gave me some herbs to help Skyflight!" Moonmist exclaimed.  
>"Ok...I think after you slipped off the cliff you hit your head on something hard so why don't we go see Timetwister about this..." Silverstar suggested.<br>"No really, here are the herbs." Moonmist said as she handed them over to Silverstar.  
>"Wow...I guess that means we can go back now..."<br>"And..." Moonmist said blinking her eyes crazily.  
>"No, I'm not going to admit it. Let's go!" Silverstar said pulling Moonmist along with her.<br>(SKYFLIGHT'S INJURY...TO THE HEAD!)  
>"We're back! And you're not going to believe this but Moonmist found the herbs, all by herself!" Silverstar smiled.<br>"That's awesome!" Timetwister grinned.  
>"No. I didn't find them all on my own, I had help from the caterpillars!" Moonmist said.<br>"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE CATERPILLAR!" Silverstar yelled.  
>"Anyways, let's get the medicine on Skyflight now!" Timetwister said in a hurry.<br>"Wait...why is Hawkfeather passed on the floor?" Silverstar asked.  
>"We'll get to that later! Let's hurry!"<br>"What do we have to do?" Silverstar asked.  
>"We have to mix the herbs into a paste and then smear it onto the cuts and then the rest is for afterwards, when it dissolves, to quicken the healing process." Timetwister explained.<br>"Ok, let's do this!"  
>(AFTERWARDS...WHEN EVRYONE WOKE UP(HAWKFEAHER AND SKYFLIGHT))<br>"Great everyone is ok now!" Moonmist yelled.  
>"Yep, now we can continue outof the forest...one question...what are we going to do after we get out of the forest?" Timetwister asked.<br>"We're probably going to go on an adventure!" Silverstar said.  
>"And you're coming with us this time...oh and one thing..." Hawkfeather said.<br>(*SLAP*)  
>"Owwwwww...what was that for!?" Timetwister asked rubbing her cheek.<br>"That was from last time when you ran away from us! Welcome to the group!" Hawkfeather said shaking Timetwister's paw.  
>"Skyflight says...GLOMP TIMETWISTER!" Yelled Skyflight.<br>"Wait what?!" Timetwister said before getting glomped by everyone except Hawkfeather.  
>"I'm to cool for the glomp!" Hawkfeather said.<br>"Oh yeah. EVERYONE GLOMP HAWKFEAHTER!" Timetwister commaneded.  
>And everyone did!<p> 


End file.
